mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boreus
The city of Boreus is an isolated northern city of the Fedorian Empire. It is located in the plains of the North Fork, and is one of the only two major cities that lie above the Iron Mountains. Because of their seclusion from the rest of the continent, the people of Boreus are mostly self sustaining farmers and fishermen. Very little trade occurs between Boreus and other cities due to its geographical location, but because of the lack of competition in the trade market, brave marketeers will sometime venture north in hopes of making good barter.A great deal of its inhabitants worship Maeliel, god of the stars, due to the immaculate spectacle of the heavens that can be found in the northern plains. Climate With the exception of Frostfell, the city of Boreus is the furthest from any other city in the world. This is greatly due to the harsh climate of the North. With snow and ice and storms abounding, very few desired to establish a city in the surrounding areas. However, the people of Boreus have learned to not only cope with the cold, but have learned to thrive within it. Winter crops spring up year-round, even in the brief days of summer where there's no snow to litter the floor. Boreus is often afflicted with blizzards and wind storms. When the sky is clear from storms, snow, or clouds, the people of Boreus are gifted with a heavenly view of the stars that no other city in the world is given. In Boreus, one can observe auroras, a greater number of stars than anywhere else, and often even other planets can be seen with the naked eye. This beautiful presentation of the night sky has lead many people of Boreus to worship the deity Maeliel. Religion The people of Boreal believe that their exclusively beautiful view of the stars is a gift from Maeliel, god of the stars, as a reward for braving the cold of the North. When offering praise and thanks for the goodness in their lives, the people will pray directly to Maeliel. When faced with turmoil, they will instead pray to the stars themselves, believing that they were given to them as celestial beings to grant them wisdom, strength, and guidance. On the Winter Solstice, the city beholds an annual religious festival called "The Vigil of the Heavens." In this ceremony, the people of Boreus spend the duration of the longest night of the year in full view of the stars. Those who participate fervently will spend from sundown to sunup without the cover of a roof, awning, or even a head covering; believing that Maeliel will bless those who observe the night for its duration. To ensure that they can last the duration without sleep or cold, the city breaks out in boisterous celebration filled with loud music, piping hot drink, and energetic dancing to last them the night. Economy Most of the population are farmers or fisherman by trade. Aside from the occasional merchant looking for an unfair deal with naive people, most trade in Boreal occurs between themselves and Frostfell. Even this, however, is not a common occurrence. Many artisans also belong within the city. Those who can create warm clothes, quilts, and shoes are perhaps the richest of the common folk. Smithing is also a common trade, due to the nature of the city and its great need for tools such as ice picks, fishing spears, and sturdy farming tools that can withstand the frigid soil. However, very few weapons are produced in the city. Because of their location, a standing military is rarely needed unless there is a large-scale conflict elsewhere on the continent; but that aside, their seclusion allows them to be a city apart from war. Culture Peacefulness and helpfulness are perhaps the greatest ideals of Boreans. Because of a great sense of solitude that encompasses the city, the people of Boreal are encouraged to look out for each other and live independent of foreign aid. Though that does not exclude Boreal from the trials of criminal activity and civil violence, visitors to the city will often find that its inhabitants are usually too busy trying to survive to create conflict. Though far from poverty stricken, there are very few riches held within the city. Rather than an emphasis on materialism, Boreans judge how well-off a person is based on the warmth of their homes and the fullness of their kitchens. Category:Places Category:Cities